


This One's For You, Shine City

by OM3N17783



Category: Lethal League (Video Game), Lethal League Blaze (Video Game)
Genre: Murder Mystery, Not serious at all, Pure Crack, dust is a very proud father of his shadowy son, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OM3N17783/pseuds/OM3N17783
Summary: Another late night crack fic because im a fucking himbo
Kudos: 4





	This One's For You, Shine City

Shine City, a noisy city with more abandoned areas than actually used buildings! The vibes are absolutely amazing here, if you ignore the sound barrier about to be bro- ...Okay, there we go. That happens a lot... But moving on, there are so many buildings, people, and JAMS that have insane stories here. And a man executed for murder! Not just any man, a detective. Ironic, right? Well, get this: he's not dead either!

..Well, kind of.

This guy is named Dust, and with his menacing but somewhat adorable shadow, Ashes, he's become a force to be reckoned with.. And really short. Like, REALLY short. Like, short-short. Like, dear god how can you become so short. Like holy badonka-jeezus how is this man so short... You get the point. He also has huge shoes. Shoes so huge you question how they stay on his body once you've stop acknowledging he's snapchat-kids-looming-over-the-god-damn-table-cackling short, shoes so huge you could consider them to be... _**Clown shoes.**_ Is he a juggalo? That's for him to know and you to find out.

Ashes, on the other hand, is a dark and shadow-y creature that can turn into anything that Dust needs! He's a talented boy, and Dust is proud of him. Just a little man doing his job, and he loves to pose for photos! These two have found a lot so far, so much so that they've already found themselves in a strange.. Affair, you could call it. But as an ex. detective, he's ready to take this case down! Right now he waits, sitting on a rooftop and turning the hands on his watch. Who was he waiting for? Well..

"Sorry I'm late," A kids voice came from behind him, "I was the man behind the slaughter."

"I'm stuff-" Dust stopped himself, turning around to face the kid. He cleared his throat and continued, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Oh, nothing. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a few questions.. You're Raptor, correct?"

The kid nodded.

"Could you tell me what happened between.." Dust finished turning the hands on his watch and started it like a timer, "9PM and 12AM?"

"Ohhh boy. How do I start this.."

* * *

Was it a dark and stormy night? Sure, why not. Raptor was looking for Jet to get his damn Cheap Trick record back and ran into none other than Candyman and Dice. There was a lot of weird tension between the two, but after a good minute he finally decided to ask if they saw Jet.

"Oh-! Uh.." Candyman stood up straight, kinda red. "Heheh, well.. I haven't seen her anywhere! Uhm.. What about you, Dice?" He laughed awkwardly and nudged Dice.

"Nah." Dice said calmly, "Have you tried the subway station? She's usually around there."

"Shit, you're right." Raptor laughed, "Why didn't I think of that?" 

Right now he sounded all goofy and fine, but there was death in this kid's eyes. He was gonna get that damn Cheap Trick record back. He continued to the subway station, trying to ignore that awkward encounter. That's when he saw it...

* * *

Dust checked his watch, waiting for Raptor to continue what he was saying. He just kept quiet, tipping his helmet over his eyes like an edgy anime character about to rip a beyblade from the super blue ultra abra-ca-fuck void. Dust looked up at Raptor, raising a brow.

"Saw what..?"

"Switch." Raptor frowned, "He was disassembled in the middle of the station, with some sort of message painted on one of the plates. I couldn't really read it in the dark, but it said something along the lines of death and calling me a little man. And the "Neutron Style"? Whatever that is..."

"I see... Did you ever find Jet after that?"

"Nah, dude! I ran! Ran into Nitro at some point, but besides that I was fuckin' SPOOKED!"

"Hmm... Okay, that's all then."

"Wait, really?"

Dust nodded, "You can go now."

"Damn, sick." Raptor walked out, but there was someone else here... Dust could feel it. Ashes was summoned behind him and they looked around until they were able to locate someone who was hiding inside. Ashes ran after them, but the person held their hand out and walked out towards Dust. When Dust looked behind him, he sighed.

"Nitro." Dust growled.

"Dust." Nitro grinned, "Did you get anything yet? Are ya _investigating,_ son?"

"It is VERY likely that I'm older than you, Nitro, and I am PRETTY sure that if you were hiding there the entire time that you'd hear most of it."

"So, is that a yes or no?"

Dust clenched his fists and looked back out at the city, "Yes, I did find something. Can I help you, or are you just here to annoy me until Dice comes along?"

"A little bit of both.. Can I ask you something real quick?"

"What?" Dust turned around, and he was gone. In front of him was a strange beeping device on a stand. He didn't notice it's initial purpose until it started increasing in it's pace. Dust immediately grabbed Ashes as he turned into a parachute and they both hopped off the roof. Dust pushed himself as far as he could away from the building as the odd contraption exploded on the spot.

"OH, WHAT THE HELL-!?" Dust yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Ashes quietly growled in response as the two of them descended to the building across. Dust looked at the building they came from in shock and let go of Ashes.

"Perhaps a bigger problem on our handssss..." Ashes whispered

"No kidding.." Dust sighed. He spent 5 minutes on this case, and it's already surreal! Fun.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
